Aftermath
by allison147
Summary: Naraku is dead. Old Promises are brought up,and new dangers await. What will become of the InuYasha group. Sorry people but I'm gonna put this one on hold. Sorry to the person I told would be in the story, umm I may comeback to it later I may not sorry.
1. The beginning of a new life

Okay I am starting this story without the knowledge of how it will turn out, so I might be just as surprised as you are when it is over. Oh and it might **suck**.

Disclaimer: I don't own...(sighs)...InuYasha or any of its characters. They all belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi.

Please enjoy. Review,review, review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango sat beside Miroku watching the pained expressions on his sleeping face. 'Is he having a bad dream?' she thought to herself as Miroku's face tensed up.'Should I wake him?' No, she couldn't do that. He had been wounded in their last battle with Naraku. He had been wounded and had fell unconscious before the gang had defeated Naraku. He did not know that his cursed wind tunnel was gone. He did not know he was free. Sango wanted so badly to tell him, but was told by Kaede not to wake him, to let him get his rest.

"No!" shouted Miroku in his sleep," Don't kill her! Kill me instead."

Sango jumped, startled by her companions sudden outburst. The monk was still shouting desperately as Sango saw a tear stream down his cheek.' He's crying!' she thought,'I have to wake him."

Sango tapped Miroku's arm lightly, enough to rouse him from his dream.

"S-Sango," he said," You're okay."

"Miroku you were having a nightmare."

"Thank goodness. I thought Naraku killed you. I thought I had lost you." Miroku said in a pained way, trying to sit up.

"You don't need to strain yourself, you're hurt." Sango said as she tried to fight the blush off of her cheeks.

"So there was a battle," Miroku questioned, pausing for a moment," Oh, I remember now. We fought Naraku and I was rendered unconscious."

Sango nodded in agreement."We actually...uhm...," Sango said trying to bring the words out of her mouth. Why was she having such a hard time with it?

"What did we actually do?" Miroku asked as Sango gripped his right hand in her own. She removed the beads and the cloth that used to seal her friend's death sentence, his curse. This revealed the skin of his palm. No violent winds pulling anyone or anything in.

"We defeated Naraku," Sango said happily, yet calmly. A grin stretching across her face.

Miroku just sat in awe. He did not know how to react. In his mind, his fate had been sealed. He had been sure that he was going to die. He had not planned how to act if the curse was broken. He just knew that he was glad it was gone.

After a few long minutes Sango became worried and said," Are you okay Miroku?"

"Yeah. I just can't believe it. I never really pictured this moment," Miroku said, slightly grinning.

"Hey Miroku," Sango asked, a pained expression distorting her pretty face.

"Huh," the monk said looking up at her.

" What are you going to do now that Naraku has been defeated?"

"I'm not really sure. I'll probably stick around to help Kagome and InuYasha find the rest of the jewel shards, and help you find your brother."

"Really," Sango asked, just happy that he wasn't going to wander off on his own and leave her.

"Yeah. I can't abandon my friends now. I've grown so close to all of you. What about you Sango? What are you going to do?"

"Same as you."

Then the two heard a loud racket approaching.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FLIP WHAT YOU THINK STUPID!" said one of the "noises."

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the other, followed by a loud "thump"

Miroku and Sango cringed and then laughed. All of the sudden, Sango blushed and her eyes grew intense. WHACK!

"You pervert. For someone as injured as yourself you're certainly not scared to be in more pain," Sango yelled and walked outside leaving the monk in agony. Once outside she couldn't help but grin.' My friends..." she thought, remembering all of the good times they had together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Okay Chapter number one is complete. I decided to do a more comical piece this time. My main focus is still Mir/San but I'm also throwing in a little Inu/Kag. I want to say thanks to tohruthegreat who read my previous story. Ummm. Read and review, and I'll try to update shortly.


	2. The proposition

Allison(me): Okay Sorry for waiting so long to add a new chapter. Here's chapter number two.

A mysterious person rushes up to where Allison is

Allison: Miroku?

Miroku:Gasp Wait gasp You forgot the disclaimer.

Allison" Actually I didn't. I wanted someone from the feudal era to say it.

Miroku: Oh. I will.

Allison: Well hurry the readers want to see what happens next.

Miroku:Allison does not own the show or the characters off of InuYasha. She wants no lawsuits, she says. It might make her mom mad.

Allison: Thank you. That will be enough. Hope you readers enjoy. R&R PLEASE!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sango came back to the hut type structure, she noticed that things were almost exactly how she left them. Kagome was giving InuYasha the cold shoulder, InuYasha was doing the same to Kagome. Miroku was asleep, or either still unconscious. She hoped she didn't hurt him too badly. Shippo was laying down sleeping by Kirara, who was also sleeping.

"Hey Sango,"said Kagome who still turned her back toward InuYasha.

"Hey Kagome,"Sango said, yawning.

"You better get some sleep because tomorrow were searching for the jewel shards," said InuYasha coldly.

"Yeah," said Kagome" We've only got one more to find. Then we'll help you find your brother."

Sango nodded her head and smiled. She lay down on a little mat on the floor and soon drifted off to sleep.

She awoke the next day to the sound of everybody moving about. She assumed Kagome and InuYasha must've made up because they were talking and instead of looking at each other coldly they were looking at each other with love. Shippo and Kirara were playing, and Miroku seemed like he felt better since he was moving about like he normally did.

"Glad you're awake Sango!" said Shippo in his usual tone. He was tossing a ball back and forth with kirara. Everybody seemed ready to go find more jewel shards when Kagome said," OH! I just remembered. I have a big test in two days, and I can't miss it!"

"WHAT," asked InuYasha coldly.

" I really have to. Plus Its not like Naraku's there for us to worry about anymore," Kagome said kindly.

Inuyasha impatiently huffed, the way he usually did. Secretly, he just didn't want Kagome to leave because he missed her, but he couldn't let the others know this.

"You can go," he said indignantly. Kagome was about to thank him but he cut her off by saying,"BUT I'm going with you to make sure you don't dawdle."

Kagome did her usual fake smile and said,"okay," as polite as she could.

As the two wandered to the well Miroku said," Well I guess its just us again," looking at Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.

"I guess so," Sango said as she watched the two go down the well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were just sitting around in Kaede's hut. Very boredly I might add. Shippo and Kirara were actually napping so there was no noise really.

"Sango," Miroku whispered, trying not to wake Shippo.

"Hmm?" Sango said, equally as quiet.

"Come with me. I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it? Is something wrong," Sango asked in a concerned voice.

"No, but just come with me please."

"O...kay."

The two walked out of the hut, leaving Kaede with Shippo and Kirara. They walked out into the forest until they reached a little clearing, where they sat down by a large tree.

"What is it Miroku," asked Sango with a little worry still on her voice.

"Well... I've been thinking. It's been quite a while now since that day when I confessed to you, plus Naraku is dead, and I am free of my curse. I was just thinking maybe, I could fulfill my promise to you," Miroku said in an unnaturally nervous voice for himself.

Sango smiled. "Miroku. Are you asking me to marry you?"

He nodded his head, fearing rejection, because he hadn't been exactly what you would call a 'devoted' fiance.

"Okay!" She said with a smile," I've been wondering if you remembered."

"How could I forget," he said as he hugged his bride-to-be. All of the sudden he felt a sharp pang across his face.

Sango looked at him coldly and stated," You **still** can't do** that**."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison: Chapter number two is complete. Be expecting more shortly. Read and review PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE. Oh look its Sango and she has something to say.

Sango: I'm scared Allison. Maybe you should like stop writing the story. It's embarrassing.

Allison: NO!!!!!! Besides, you know you love him.

Sango:GLARE

Allison: Okay that's scary, but I'm still writng because you can't hurt me. You are a cartoon!

Allison: Until chapter three...TTFN!


	3. The preparation

Allison:WOOT! It's chapter three. Again, I invited somebody from the feudal era to do the disclaimer.

Kirara: Mew mew meew me mewww mew me-mew mew meow.

Awkward silence

Allison:Can I get a translation please?

Shippo: Kirara said " Allison doesn't own InuYasha or any of its related characters."

Allison: Thanks shippo. Now on with the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days after it was decided that Miroku and Sango were to be married, Kagome and InuYasha returned through the well.

"Hey you guys," Kagome said cheerfully.

"Feh," grumbled InuYasha.

Then Kagome noticed that her demon slayer companion and her monk companion were...holding hands? The girl almost shrieked out of excitement. What did she miss? This was great."What's going on," she asked Miroku and Sango excitedly, trying to suppress a giggle.

The two looked at each other, then at Kagome, then back to each other. Sango nodded at Miroku, motioning him to tell the young priestess of their upcoming wedding.

"Well we've decided to..." Miroku was cut off by Kagome's loud shrieking.

"YOU"RE GONNA GET MARRIED," Kagome said louder than her usual tone.

"Uh, Yeah, Basically that was what I was trying to say, but, umm yeah" Miroku said scratching his head in slight confusion. Then he turned and looked at Sango and smiled.

Suddenly Sango did something very...strange. She joined Kagome in her fits of happiness. "YAY!" she shouted.

Everybody except Miroku and InuYasha joined in on the girlish excitement.

"Inuyasha," whispered Miroku.

"Huh?" InuYasha said equally as quiet.

"Do girls normally do this when they're getting married?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me? You're the one who has asked at least one woman in every village we've been through on our journey to marry you."

Miroku just sat in silence as he watched the two girls plus Shippo and Kirara celebrate.

Later, after everything had calmed down, the group was just sitting in Kaede's place lazily.

"Hey Sango," InuYasha asked.

"Huh," the demon slayer replied as she looked up at her friend.

"You sure you can put up with that lech for the rest of you life?"

Sango glared at InuYasha, soon joined by Miroku and Kagome.

"What'd I say," he asked, slightly scared.

"Sit boy," said Kagome calmly.

THUMP.

"Yowch." said the half demon in pain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, after everyone else had gone to sleep, Miroku and Sango left the hut and walked out into the forest a short bit until they ran into Hachi.

"There you are," said Hachi looking at Miroku," Whats so urgent?"

"Well, Sango and I want Mushin to marry us."

"WHAT? MIROKU THE PERVERTED MONK IS ACTUALLY GETTING-----" Miroku quickly put his hand over the raccoon dog's mouth.

"SHHHHH," Miroku whispered trying to quiet his servant.

"I presume you want me to take you to him," Hachi said.

" Yes, and fast! We don't want anyone to know that this is taking place, because Kagome will go insane with preparation things." Miroku said very fast.

Hachi gave him a confused look.

"What he's trying to say is," Sango whispered," Is that we want to make sure we have somebody to perform the ceremony before we prepare the ceremony."

"Ahh," Hachi said as he placed a leaf on his for head transforming into a giant worm like creature," Hop on then."

As the three arrived at the temple the next morning, the saw the aged monk standing out side waving at them.

"Ahh Miroku it's been quite sometime."

"Yes it has." Miroku replied.

"Well' why are you here?"

"Well For starters' the monk said holding up his bare right hand," Naraku's gone."

"Oh this is great Miroku, your father would be proud, but you know you don't have an excuse for asking every woman you meet to bear your child."

Sango gritted her teeth. Miroku saw Sango's anger and quickly said," Which leads me to my next bit of news. Sango and I are going to get married."

The old monk busted out laughing" You? Get married?Hahaha"

Miroku whacked him on the head, leaving a large pulsing bump.

"So, I presume you want me to perform the ceremony?" the old monk said as he rubbed his head.

"Precisely," said Miroku smiling," Will you?"

"Of course! Anything for you Miroku."

Sango smiled and said," This is great. Thank you so much!"

"Its no problem really!"

Miroku turned to Sango and said," We had better get back to the village. Mushin we'll have the ceremony at the village. Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure. Might as well." he said."

Then they all flew back to Kaede's village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the village, it was sunset and the Kagome and the others were sitting inside, worried.

"There you are!" Kagome said jumping up and then noticing Mushin.

"Ahh now I see why you left," said shippo,"You wanted to find somebody to marry the two of you before Kagome could actually get excited with the preparations."

Miroku and Sango just laughed nervously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison: So what did ya think?

Miroku: That doesn't sound like me at all.

Sango: it does too

Miroku : Does not!

Sango: Glare

Miroku: Okay okay it does.but---

Allison: Sorry for interrupting your little 'discussion' But I wasn't asking your opinion. I was asking the readers.

Miroku and Sango: Oh

Allison:Glares at Miroku Nice to know you appreciate my work.

Miroku:Heh...heh...heh..heh. Please don't kill me.

Allison: Legally I can't kill you because I don't own you, but that is beside the point. And the readers are tired of hearing your pleasant voice. Now run along child.

Allison to audience:Sorry about that, but please review and I will try to get the next chapter shortly! BYE


	4. Nervousness and the First Kiss

Aftermath chapter number three is coming your way. Umm I didn't feel like making anyone from the feudal era do the disclaimer so here is me doing it.

Allison: I don't own InuYasha or any of its related characters.

On with da story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the everybody had gotten settled down, they were all talking about how the couple's life was going to be changed by this marriage. Needless to say, Sango was nervous. Even Miroku was nervous. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Hey Sango," Miroku said as he stood up.

"Huh ," she said as she looked up at him.

"Could you come with me?"

Sango looked at Kagome who made an uncomfortable wide smile and winked at her. It appeared she was was more excited about Miroku and Sango's relationship than Miroku and Sango were. "Sure," Sango said quietly as she stood up and followed Miroku out to the clearing where he had reminded her of his promise.

"What is it Miroku," she asked.

All of the sudden, without answering, Miroku grabbed her arm and pulled into a romantic kiss. At first the demon slayer's instinct told her to knock him out, but soon even they, her hard headed instincts, fell into the moment.

She didn't want to, but she pulled away blushing. "Miroku what are you doing?" she asked shyly.

Miroku smiled that warm loving smile that he always did when he looked at her that made her heart melt." I just thought it would be a little awkward if our first kiss was at the ceremony," he said," Don't you agree?"

Sango smiled as he hugged her, which was enough of an answer for him. Then, the two heard sounds coming from some nearby bushes. They walked over warily in case it was a demon waiting two attack, but as Miroku pulled the bushes back, the two saw that it was none other than Kagome, InuYasha, and Hachi.

"You were** spying** on us?!" Miroku asked looking at InuYasha and Hachi, even though he knew it was probably Kagome's idea. He would let Sango deal with her.

"Please don't hurt me master," Hachi said trembling in fear, reminded of the last time he had crossed Miroku.

"Miroku your one to complain about spying," InuYasha said as the monk glared at him.

"What do you mean by that," Sango asked standing up for her fiance.

"You too, Sango. You can't honestly tell me that you two have never spied on Kagome and I," InuYasha said.

The two agreed, but they were still offended.

"I guess your right," Sango said as she blushed knowing that everybody standing in font of them knew what had happened.

Hachi sighed in relief. Miroku gave him a death glare and said," I don't recall ever spying on you Hachi. You can't get away with this one.

"Please master I;m sorry. I wont do it again if you don't hu..." THUD! Sango hit Hachi on the head with her hiraikotsu.

"Oww" said the raccoon dog in pain.

"Fine, we'll leave so you can get back to what you were umm doing," Kagome said smiling just glad that she hadn't been brought into this argument.

As the three snoopers left, Miroku and Sango laughed. They thought it was funny how they scared the three off.

"And this, my dear Sango is one of the many reasons why a love you."

Sango blushed.

"And that is another one," he said as he smiled and hugged her.

"Miroku," Sango said warily.

"What?" he said looking down at her.

"Are you nervous about all of this?"

"Yes just a little though."

"Do you promise you won't ever cheat on me?"

Miroku gave her a hurt look and said kindly," I swear on my life that I will not cheat on you. Isn't that what marriage is about?"

"Yeah. You are right Miroku I just don't want anything to ruin this."

"And if I am ever the cause of this not working out, I would probably die," he said as he pictured Sango killing him in many different ways," Please don't ever let me be the cause."

"Is something wrong Miroku?"

"Yeah. I'm not just a little nervous now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison: So readers tell me what you thought, and I'll get the next chapter shortly.

Thank you so very much for reading!!!!!!

TTFN


	5. A Slight Disruption

I'm back. This chapter is either going to be funny or the one after it is going to be funny and maybe a surprise event might happen. You know what forget it. I'll let you decide if it is funny or not. Anyhow, on with the story, oh and I better do the disclaimer before Miroku tries to remind me again(lol) Oh and please read and review even if the comments are mean, I want them.

Disclaimer: I don't and probably never will own InuYasha or any of its related characters. THERE I SAID IT!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was closing in on the wedding date, and as anybody might know, tensions were high.

Kagome, despite the fact that she wasn't the one getting married, was still the person who was showing the most excitement about the whole ordeal. Sango and Miroku both didn't understand why. Sango knew that she was secretly more excited about this than Kagome, but she wasn't going to let Kagome know this.

Sango and Miroku would sit beside each other and watch in amazement just how fast Kagome's mouth moved. How could she talk that fast?How could she **think** that fast.

"How long has she been talking about preparations," Sango whispered to Miroku.

Miroku rubbed at his chin as if to think and whispered back,"Since she found out I think."

Sango quietly laughed as Miroku put his arm around her shoulder. She could get used to being by his side, as long as his hands didn't wander...too much. She lay her head on his shoulder.

"Would you just **shut up** already?!" InuYasha said hatefully, startling everybody in the room," I mean you have been talking non-stop about it for a really long time and I am dying over here."

"Sit boy," Kagome said casually as InuYasha fell to the floor. Then, she continued talking. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, it actually was the wedding day and Sango was getting ready with the help of none other than Kagome.

"You look great Sango!" Kagome said in the calmest voice she had in about two weeks.

"Thanks," Sango said as she placed a white flower in her hair, contrasting her red ornamental kimono.

Soon, it was time for her to take those few nerve wracking steps, and say those few words that would change her life forever, and Sango couldn't be more ready. This was all she had ever wanted since she had been five years old and she had pretended to be married to a village boy. Despite her tomboyish ways, this was her biggest dream. The only regret she had was not having a family to give her away.

She walked outside and saw all of the villagers. She immediately looked at Miroku, looking as nervous as she had ever seen him. As soon as she saw him, all of her regrets vanished. She knew that she was doing the right thing and that if her family had been there, they would agreed. Plus, seeing that comforting smile on his face made her doubt her decision even less. Looking straight at him was all she needed.

On Miroku's side of the ordeal, he was awe-struck. Sango was as beautiful as ever when she was walking toward him. He also loved the fact that she never took her eyes off of him, even though it made him nervous, more nervous than he had ever been. He wasn't even sure it was possible to be this nervous. Although most people did not know that he'd wanted to settle down when he found the right girl, he did. His constant flirting was just a bad habit that he had when he had been sure he was going to die before he got the chance to get married. But being with Sango for the rest of his life was something he could look forward to. She was more than anything he could really ever ask for.

As Sango reached Miroku, and stood in front of him, she still looked him straight in the eye. He grabbed her hands and held them tightly in his.

Just as Mushin was about to start the wedding, a loud crash was heard, as well as the sound of Kagome screaming.

"Kagome," InuYasha yelled trying to catch up with the thing that had taken her. He wasn't fast enough though.

"You two want to go after her," Mushin asked as the villagers all flocked to their homes.

"We have to," Sango said in disappointment as she ripped her red kimono off revealing her demon slayer out fit.

Miroku followed her as she picked up her hiraikotsu,and then the two ran closely behind InuYasha.

"Hey Sango nice strip tease," Miroku said playfully as he ran.

"Hey!" Sango said, sounding offended.

"I'm just kidding,but it is a little funny that you had your armor on under your wedding kimono."

"Always be prepared. This is a perfect example," Sango said smiling.

"I don't mean to but in on you two love bird's conversation, but seriously consider focusing on finding Kagome," InuYasha said, very concerned.

"Sorry," Miroku said sincerely.

"Sorry," Sango said," Whoever kidnapped Kagome is so going to pay. First for taking my friend, and second for ruining my wedding.

And with that, the three searched on silently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so what did you think? I'm not so good with the Japanese wedding stuff, but I tried.

Inu/Kag lovers might like the next chapter although I'm not sure what'll happen yet. I do have a little idea though about Sango kicking this kidnappers butt, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

Anyway please review. Its really not hard. Comments will more than likely be appreciated,

Thanks a lot. Hope you enjoyed it so far.


	6. Complete Darkness

Allison: Okay Chapter number six. If that is correct.

Kagome: Yup that is right .

Allison: Haven't you been kidnapped?

Kagome:Only in your story which doesn't mean anything.

Allison: You are right,but you sorta just did the disclaimer.

Kagome:Ohh

Allison: Disclaimer:Basically what she just said. I don't own InuYasha or its characters so my story doesn't really matter. lol. Now on with the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three continued to run in the direction of the kidnapped Kagome. Soon, they came upon a cave. It was your usual cave, except for the fact that it smelled like death, whatever that smells like.

As the three walked in the cave, they noticed it was pitch black. Even the most trained eyes couldn't see in this condition.

"What the-"InuYasha said as they entered the cave.

"I can't even see the way out of here," Sango said nervously," There's no light whatsoever."

"I still have my sense of smell," InuYasha said as he ran off unnoticed, Miroku and Sango fumbling around in the complete darkness.

"InuYasha," Sango said when she didn't hear him anymore.

"It seems he's ran off with out us," Miroku said assumingly.

"Yes," Sango replied still fumbling around, trying to find something, anything to hold on to. Soon she bumped into something, but what?"Miroku is that you?" she said as she regained her balance and leaned against the 'thing'.

"Fortunately for you, yes," Miroku said as he felt her bangs touch his neck. He wrapped his arms around her. This let him know that she was safe,plus it made her feel safe just being beside him.

"What are we going to do," Sango asked calmly as she squinted her eyes and then opening them, seeing absolutely no difference between the amount of light she saw with her eyes closed and the amount of light she saw with them open.

"Well, we have two choices: Search or Wait, and seeing as neither of us have an elite sense of smell or hearing, I suggest we wait," he replied, calmly analyzing their current situation."

"I agree," Sango said.

Miroku sat down followed by Sango who was hanging onto the sleeve of his robes. Quietly he said," I'm sorry we didn't get to complete the ceremony today."

"Its alright really," Sango said attempting to hide her disappointment.

"No it isn't. I wanted you to be my wife today. I have waited so long for this day, and now some stupid demon had to ruin it."

"You can say that again."

Miroku reached for her hand and held it tightly, he just needed some sign that she was safe.

They sat like that for hours waiting for their companions' return.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha ran as fast as he could. He knew that he had left Miroku and Sango behind, but they would be okay, and he needed to rescue Kagome as fast as possible. He wanted to know that she was safe.

He reached a clearing where there was light. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust but eventually he saw Kagome tied up in a corner, crying. He also saw the thing that had taken her.

It was a savage looking beast with eyes as red as blood. He was sharpening a blade. InuYasha assumed he was going to eat Kagome.

Kagome soon noticed InuYasha and was about to say something when she saw him put a finger over his mouth gesturing her to remain quiet.

InuYasha cut the demon down quickly and silently with the Tetsusaiga before the demon could even breathe. It was a lowly carnivorous centipede demon anyway. Not hard to kill.

He ran over to Kagome and untied her and then pulled her into an embrace.

"I-InuYasha," the girl stammered in shock.

"I'm just so glad you are not hurt."

"I'm fine really. Thank you so much InuYasha," Kagome said sincerely, and kissed his cheek, making him turn an intense shade of red.

They began to walk out into the part of the cave where InuYasha had left Miroku and Sango, except this time he was carrying a torch that the demon had had.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku and Sango sat on the cold cave floor with boredom.

"Hey Miroku!" Sango said all of the sudden.

"Hmm," questioned the monk quietly.

"Do you wanna play a game Kagome taught me? I'm really bored."

"Okay, because I'm kind of bored too."

"Alright I'll start. I spy with my little eye something," Sango said monotonously, as she searched for something to "spy"," Something Black."

"Hmm. I wonder...," said Miroku playfully," Could it be the cave?"

"How'd you know?" Sango said sarcastically.

"Hmm. A magician never reveals his secrets."

"HEY A LIGHT!" Sango said excitedly.

Miroku looked up where Sango was looking. They both saw InuYasha and Kagome walking safely; holding a torch. The two let out a relieved sigh when they saw that Kagome was okay.

"Hey you guys!" Kagome said happily as if nothing ," Lets get on with the wedding!"

They all left the cave.

"Hey InuYasha," Sango said," Why did you leave us behind."

"Well I didn't want to be slowed down. Why do you care?"

Sango turned around and stood in front of InuYasha, stopping him from walking.

"Don't EVER do it again!" she said with a mean glare.

InuYasha just hid behind Kagome while the others laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there ya have it. Please review. Even if its mean. I DON"T CARE.

There will probably only be a few more chapters.

But I should be writing more stories so...yeah.

Bye bye for now!


	7. No Armor and the Mysterious Figure

Okay chapter number seven. I know I said that there would only be one or two more chapters, but that may not be the case, so yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its related characters. So please don't sue!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group returned to the village around nightfall, and they entered Kaede's hut, where Mushin, Hachi, Shippo, and Kaede were sleeping, along with Kirara, who was aroused by the sound of the group entering.

"I'm so sorry about everything you guys," Kagome said looking at Sango and Miroku's disappointed faces.

"Don't be sorry Kagome, it wasn't your fault anyway, it was that demon's," Sango said comforting her friend.

"Yeah and besides, its not like we don't have plenty of time to do the ceremony, except Mushin might want to go back to the temple soon. That impatient old drunk," Miroku said, trying to help make Kagome feel better.

"Thanks you two," Kagome said as she smile," I guess you could do the ceremony tomorrow."

"That was the plan," Sango stated before yawning.

"Me too," Kagome said about Sango's yawn as she laid her hed down on a soft pillow, followed by everyone else, except InuYasha who slept sitting up against a wall like he always did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Wake up, wake up, wake up!!," Kagome shouted shaking Sango's arm slightly.

Sango sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to become more "awake."

"You have to get ready, everything is set up."

"What about my kimono," Sango asked remembering yesterday's "strip tease" as Miroku called it.

"Oh, you mean the thing you ripped? I sewed it back together earlier this morning, it really wasn't that bad," Kagome said smiling.

"Good," Sango said as she slipped the pretty red dress on...again.

"Are you nervous," Kagome asked while she watched Sango pull up her hair and place the white flower in it.

"Yeah, a little bit, but not as much as I was yesterday," Sango stated calmly as she readied herself to, again, walk down the village street.

"Well, you had better go,"Kagome declared as she pushed Sango toward the door.

As she walked down the village, she saw that all of the villagers had come back to watch. She also noticed that Miroku look less nervous than before. She herself understood why. Yesterday, being in complete darkness, showed her and probably him too, that all they really needed was eachother. With that thought in her head, she took the last few steps up to her soon-to-be-husband.

He grabbed her hands in his and looked at her in amazement. This was finally happening, and perhaps this time there would be no disruptions this time.

Mushin began the ceremony. The two said their vows, like in any traditional wedding.

"You may now kiss the bride," Mushin said, smiling at Miroku, who was practically a son to him.

And so Miroku did. He wrapped his arms around his wife. As he broke the kiss he said,"You didn't wear the demon slayer outfit again did you."

Sango looked up at him and smiled. She pulled up her sleeve revealing a bare arm, no armor.

"I decided that if there was any trouble today, InuYasha could handle it," she said as a smile stretched across her face.

The two walked down the village street, this time together holding hands. The villagers shouting and cheering them on, with the exception of a few girls who eyed Sango jealously. When they reached the edge of the crowd, they saw a figure standing at the end of the village. Its face blurred by the afternoon light.

'Who is that' Sango thought to herself, as she tried to see the mysterious figure's face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my! Aren't I so mean! Leaving you hanging like that. If you know who this figure is and you post the name in a review, I might just make you a character in my story! So post fast because the earliest correct review wins!!!!!!!

Until next time, byee.


	8. Return of the Brother

Okay apparently I was really obvious about the mysterious figure because I had two reviews that said the right name, but the earliest post was from g2fan. I dk when the character will be in the story, but she shall be!!!!! Okay on with the next chapter. Here is sesshomaru with the disclaimer.

Sesshomaru: I will KILL you

Me:eh heh heh heh. Well if you won't do it I will just call Rin to do it.

Sesshomaru: Fine I'll do it. You at least had the respect enough to not call me fluffy or sesshy.

Sesshomaru: Allison doesn't own InuYasha.

Me: Thank you fluffy

Sesshomaru: Death glare

Me: I mean Sesshomaru of course.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon the dark figure stepped forward. The light encircled the somewhat small being. Sango saw its face.

"Kohaku," she shouted in a caring sisterly way.

The boy ran up to her and hugged her.

"Sister," he said tears forming in his eleven year-old eyes.

Sango hugged him back. She had missed him so much. She got the two best presents ever on the same day: the love of her life, and her brother.

"Kohaku," she asked softly," How long have you been here.

Kohaku backed away looking his sister in the eyes.

"The whole time," the boy said.

"How'd you know I was getting married?" she asked, a confused look crossing her face.

"Well I didn't," he said laughing" I just came to this village as soon as I got my memory back, because I assumed that you would be here. I guess I was just lucky enough to have good timing."

Sango smiled. She had another thing that she had wanted: a family member at her wedding. This was possibly the best she had felt since before she lost her village.

"Congratulations Sango!" he said innocently.

"Thank you," she said looking at Miroku who had waited behind to let her have some time alone with her brother.

"Yeah. Sango, Mom and Dad would be proud."

"Thanks Kohaku."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later that day at Kaede's place, everybody was celebrating. Not just over the wedding, but over Kohaku's return. The happiest of all was Sango. She smiled more that day than she had in over a year. She sat happily and contently in her spot between Miroku and Kohaku. This was where she felt she belonged.

All of the sudden, a voice shouted," C'mon Kagome. We need to find the rest of the jewel shards."

"Why do you want them so much anyway InuYasha," another voice said," Its not like you are going to use them anyway!"

"You can't tell me what I'm not gonna do!"

"I can tell you one thing you are going to do, though."

"What?"

"Sit."

And InuYasha fell to the floor.

That discussion made her think. What were they to do about Kohaku's shard? If they took it out wouldn't he die? This thought bothered her, yet she was still just happy to have him back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Okay I know. Short chapter. But I didn't have too much to write about that topic.

Anywho I'll try to get the next chapter shorthly.


End file.
